Meng Huo
Meng Huo was a character in Dynasty Warriors, whose appearances were from Dynasty Warriors 3 to the fifth. Along with six other characters, Meng Huo was absent in Dynasty Warriors 6, but returns in the Empires expansion. His story generally involves a group of battles revolving around protecting his home, Nan Zhong, from the various invading northern warlords. This occurs in various orders and locations throughout each game, but usually culminates in a final face-off with Zhuge Liang of Shu. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 35 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Meng Huo is the king of the Nanman tribe and husband of Zhu Rong, and is highly protective of both his people and his wife. He seeks to defend them from threats and live in harmony. He fights against Zhuge Liang, but is defeated seven times and eventually submits. He uses specialized troops such as elephants and armored soldiers, and the terrain to his advantage, but cannot overcome Zhuge Liang's strategy. His own Musou Mode sometimes involves him fighting the other kingdoms (occasionally by accident), before eventually crushing Shu and living in peace. Warriors Orochi Kessen Meng Huo continues to be Naman's king in Kessen II. Like his wife, he leads a unique elephant army. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, the couple act as the slap-stick duo in the game. He is the lovable fool in the marriage who is rather submissive to his aggressive wife. After he was captured and then released by Shu, he and his wife decide to lead a final resistance effort against Shu. He protests her sudden decision to join Liu Bei but nevertheless follows her orders to defend Naman during her absence. Character information Personality Meng Huo is portrayed as a sweet but short tempered man who frustratedly attempts to outwit Zhuge Liang at every turn, but fails dismally each time. He has a very strong relationship with his troops and officers, and all consider themselves a close family with an unbreakable spirit. Although Meng Huo is the "Great King," and technically the leader of the Nan Zhong people, he is shown to be completely submissive to his wife, Zhu Rong, who is far more intelligent and aggressive than Meng Huo. Voice Actors * Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Doug Stone - Kessen II (English) * Yoshiyuki Konou - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Daisuke Miyagawa - Kessen II (Japanese) * Toshihiko Seki - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I'm the Nanman King of Nan Zhong! I don't care who Zhuge Liang is, but I will deal with him like all the others. Anybody else is nothing more than pushovers! And I promised my sweet heart I will get them next time." *"Another officer devoured!" Gameplay Fighting Style He is a very slow attacker and runner, but is, in game terms, the strongest character, with a higher strength than even Lu Bu. His powerful attacks can often crush enemies, and many of his attacks involving stomping the ground. A downside to this is how low defense and speed, as faster characters can often overwhelm and heavily damage him before he can successfully retaliate. His weapons of choice in Dynasty Warriors 3 to Dynasty Warriors 5 were a pair of large, gauntlets called the "King of Beasts". But, in the Empires expansion of the sixth installment included a pillar, a tropical tree, and a mushroom. Moveset * A running attack * Up slash * A smash to the head * A spinning slash * A series of pounds * A Buttbomb Weapons 4th Weapon ;Weapon Info *Ultimate Weapon: King of Beasts *Power: 58 *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirements: Defeat Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, and Guan Yu. Historical Information Meng Huo was aristocrat in the Nanzhong region, south of Shu Han, during the Three Kingdoms era of China. He was involved in several small skirmishes with Shu Han, and in retaliation Shu's strategist Zhuge Liang launched a full invasion on the Nanzhong region. After being captured by Zhuge Liang seven times, Meng Huo surrendered to him and swore his allegiance to Shu Han. In the official histories, Meng Huo was in fact Han Chinese. However, the popular image of Meng Huo follows Luo Guanzhong's semi-fictitious novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where he is portrayed as a southern barbarian tribal leader. In the novel Meng Huo was married to a fictional Lady Zhurong, who claimed descent from the god of fire, Zhu Rong. Gallery Image:Meng-Huo.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork. Image:Meng Huo.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork. Image:Menghuo dw6-e render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires render. Image:Menghuo-kessenII.jpg|Meng Huo in Kessen II. Category:Other characters